battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:South America/@comment-32153776-20160620233204
Santiago It is Chilean Independence Day, and there is a massive parade through the center of Santiago, right in front of the Royal Palace. The parade contains thousands of people, including a marching band of over 300, a battalion of Chile's best troops, 150 Leopard 3s, 150 Merkava 6s, and hundreds of various performers and floats. The parade is marching past the Palace, where the Emperor, Empress, and their 6 children are watching. With them are various high ranking politicians and officials. As the parade passes where they are standing, 3 troops break off from the formation and rush them. The "troops" open fire with their rifles, gunning down people. The Emperor is killed instantly, and many other officials and Royals are hit. The "troops" then open up on the civilians and the other troops. The Chileans open up on them, only to find that the "troops" skin is being filled with holes, revealing titanium within. The robots begin cutting through the unprepared Chileans, finally detonating their internal fusion cores, causing a massive explosion outside the palace, killing hundreds, and wounding many more. Within hours, 4 of the children are dead, along with 22 other officials. Sao Paulo A large dinner party of naval officers is celebrating the recent promotion of Edmundo Gonzalez to Grand Admiral, while former Grand Admiral Lafrentz is promoted to Commander of All Imperial Forces. A Commodore proposes a toast. "To our dear friend and commander, Grand Admiral Gonzalez! May he have a long and prosperous life!" The officers all toast, and the party continues on. However, after about 32 seconds, everyone starts moaning and choking. They start falling to the ground, with the skin around their mouths turning black, and their veins beginning to bulge. They begin bleeding from their eyes, noses, mouths, and ears. Within 20 seconds, all who drank are dead, save one, though this man also has black flesh around his mouth, but this falls off to reveal a titanium skull, and as the flesh continues to fall away, it reveals a glowing red eye. A man walks in, having gone to the bathroom at a very fortunate time. The robot pulls out a gun, Chilean military issue, and shoots the man right through the eye. It then walks over and uses the same material as what was in the champagne, and injects it into the body, squeezing the heart to pump blood through, spreading the virus until the man looks like all the others, before walking off and getting into a car, driving into the night. Lima Air Force Base A Chilean carrier is loading aircraft for deployment to the Panama border, when on the bridge, 2 men stand up from their stations, and shoot the rest of the bridge crew. They then put the ship into a dive that brings it down onto the base, scraping through row upon row of planes, before exploding in the row of hangars. A squadron of fighters makes it off the ground, but one of them is actually another robot, who shoots down half the squadron before they can react, and even then, his piloting skills keep him alive long enough to destroy all of the fighters before crashing into the control building. Medellín, CAIF Lafrentz's house Lafrentz is having lunch with his family in the dining room, enjoying a delicious burrito. A maid walks in refilling their drinks. Suddenly, 2 servants walk in behind the maid, pulling out mini Uzis from under their coats. The maid pulls a CZ-75 Auto from under her apron and empties a magazine into Lafrentz's wife, before getting shot by Lafrentz. The 2 "servants" open up with their Uzis, killing Lafrentz and his 4 children in seconds. They then proceed to pull out detonators, causing incendiary bombs to go off in strategic locations around the house, lighting it on fire. All around the country, hundreds of governors, politicians, high ranking military personnel, and police officers are killed simultaneously, just as airfields, naval bases, and government buildings are hit, causing massive damage. National monuments are blown up seconds afterward. Chilean warships start shooting at each other, not knowing who to trust, with mutinies going on all over the fleet, and planes turning on each other in fear. Within minutes, Protoss killsats open up on Chilean warp disruptors, clearing a path, which allows Protoss carriers to enter Chilean airspace, where they send hundreds of drop ships to the ground in southern Argentina, where the 10th Legion is deployed, with full air support and tank divisions. The 20th and 22nd Legions are deployed on the southeastern and southwestern coasts, and all the troops begin marching along various roads, killing or capturing anyone they find, even their own infiltration units. The super confused Chileans surrender by the thousands, and are sent to transports to be sent back to the Vesta System, to be used for testing purposes. The troops advance swiftly north, expecting minimum resistance. Those troops that do manage to rally together fight to the death, though it doesn't really slow them down much. The 22nd Legion takes the heaviest casualties, though even these are minor percentage wise. Distress calls are sent out everywhere, before the comm towers are all destroyed.